


When I First Saw Him

by KMJ119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMJ119/pseuds/KMJ119
Summary: Dean telling their kids the story of how he met Cas and their first date.





	When I First Saw Him

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt Beta'd. All of the mistakes are mine! Please leave comments. I just started writing again and I am a little rusty.

It was 9 pm which meant it was bed time for the twins. Dean had volunteered to tuck them into bed when he saw Castiel staring intently at his computer screen. He bathed them, changed them into their favorite PJs and tucked them into bed. With bed time also came story time which usually consisted of Dean or Castiel reading from the endless amounts of books the twins had acquired over the years. They might only be 6, but from the first story Castiel had read them, they had fallen in love with books. Dean thinks its because of how soothing Cas's voice is when he is reading to them. His deep voice can always bring the stories to life and their kids are suckers for it. 

Dean stood up and walked across the room to the book case that held all of their favorites. 

"What will it be tonight, kiddos?"  
"Daddy, we don't want a book today," said Olivia. Dean's first thought was that they had outgrown their bed time story and it broke his heart because it was something he looked forward to everyday. He was about to tell them he understood and kiss them good night when Henry spoke up. 

"Jo told us that Auntie Ellen and Uncle Bob told her how they met. Can you tell us how you met Papa instead?"  
"Oh! That's my favorite story. Sure, I’ll tell you!" Dean smiled at the thought of Cas standing at his door with his messy black hair and incredibly blue eyes. 

\----------- 15 years ago------------

It was their third year of college and Benny had moved in with Andrea. Dean was obviously happy for his best friend, but was also left without a roommate. That's when the school's housing office had assigned him to the same apartment as Balthazar. It wasn't like being randomly assigned to room with Benny freshman year when the two had quickly become best friends. It wasn't that Dean and Balthazar didn't get along, it was just that Dean thought Balthazar was a bit smug and over the top at times.  
Over the last few weeks, Balthazar kept telling him about the amazing guy he was dating and often described how perfect the color of his eyes were. He'd always say that he would love to paint him, but knew he could never capture the right tone for those eyes. Dean would nod and smile and say "mmm" at the right moments, but was never really interested in the mystery guy. 

One day the door bell rang. Dean opened it and lost his breath. The bluest and most beautiful eyes Dean had ever seen were staring back at him.  
"Oh hello! You must be Dean. My name is Castiel." Dean wanted to reply, but all he could think about was the way that Balthazar had described his eyes did not do them justice. They were the color of the sky on clear summer's day and they reminded Dean of home. Cas cleared his throat and Dean realized he had been staring far too long without saying a word. 

"Oh. Um. Hi. I'm Dean. How can I help you?"  
“I am here to pick up Balthazar.”  
“Oh! Yes! Please come in.”  
They stood in the middle of the living room. Cas looking around at all of the paintings scattered across the room. He would squint his eyes and stare intently at some of them. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and felt his heart finally begin to slow down. 

"Um. Would you like something to drink?" 

Cas turned and smiled at him.  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Dean."

Dean couldn't deny the way that Cas's smile made his heart speed up again and quickly walked into the kitchen, muttering "keep it together, Winchester" under his breath.  
\--------Present Day------------  
Castiel stared at his computer screen in frustration and decided that listening to his husband tell their kids a bedtime story was better than work. He stood up and quietly walked up the stairs. As he was nearing the kids room, Henry’s voice drifted out of the open door and Castiel heard him ask Dean for their love story. He quickly stopped, curious to see what Dean would say and his heart clenched at hearing him say that it was his favorite story. He wanted to hear Dean tell the story without him present so he leaned against the wall and tried to stay silent.  
\------- 15 Years Ago--------  
As soon as he entered the kitchen Dean realized they didn’t have anything to drink because they had both forgotten to go shopping. He figured a glass of water was always welcomed so he found their best glass and grabbed the Brita filter from the fridge.  
He handed Cas the glass of water and was about to ask him what he was majoring in when Balthazar walked out of his room.  
“Hey! Ready to go?” Cas simply bit his lip and nodded. Dean’s mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts about how soft Cas’s lips must be and how the stubble on his face would tickle in just the right way.  
Before another thought betrayed him, Dean quickly walked to his room and closed the door. He slowly slid down along it and sat on the floor with his head in his hands thinking “I’m so fucked.”  
\-------Present Day---------  
“Daddy!” came from the two little voices who had just heard their father curse.  
“OH! I am so sorry, kiddos! Pretend you didn’t hear that.” Dean realized he had gotten carried away with the story and had forgotten to filter out some parts.  
Meanwhile, Cas was in the hall shaking his head at his husband and trying not to chuckle too loudly.  
\--------15 Years Ago--------  
Cas and Balthazar went on their date. Then two days later on another one and one more three days after that. Dean would just stay in his room when Cas would come pick up Balthazar, but he kept dreaming of blue eyes and silky hair.  
After a while it became hard to ignore him since he was over so often. Dean felt as though he was being tortured and felt like a terrible person for day dreaming about his roommate’s boyfriend. When they were in the living room, Dean would quickly walk from his room to the kitchen and back. One day he came back from a long day of work to find Cas sitting on the couch.  
“Balthazar is in the shower. He spilled paint on himself.” Cas chuckled at the memory then looked back up at Dean. He just nodded then walked to his room thinking about the way that Cas’s shirt made his eyes pop more and hugged his biceps.  
One day, Balthazar yelled that he was going to dinner with his boyfriend as he walked out the front door while Dean was studying in the dining room. Fifteen minutes after Balthazar left, the doorbell rang. Dean opened the door and was met with the same eyes that had haunted his dreams for weeks on end.  
“Hello Dean.”  
“Um, Hi Cas. Balthazar is not home. I thought he had gone out with you?”  
“No. I don’t think we had plans for tonight. As I recall he was going to dinner with his boyfriend?”  
Dean was confused and a headache was starting to develop at the base of his skull.  
“I thought you were his boyfriend?”  
“Um. No. I am an architecture major. Balthazar and I are in the same design class and we got paired as partners for the quarterly project. We decided to focus on churches so we have been going to see all of the churches in town.”  
Dean’s heart sped up and he couldn’t contain the smile that appeared on his face.  
“Actually, Dean. I. Uh. I was here to see if you wanted to go out on a date.”  
“Yes! I mean, um, yeah sure.” He had tried to not sound overenthusiastic, but his cheeks betrayed them when he started blushing.  
That night they went on their first date to Dean’s favorite restaurant. The Roadhouse was on the beach and had a homey feeling which is why Dean liked it. He had become very close with the owners Ellen and Bobby. Cas had ordered apple pie for dessert and Dean almost fell in love. After the burgers and pie they walked down to the end of the dark wharf where they sat and looked at the stars. One of the perks of living in a small town was that after 9 pm all of the lights were out and you could see every star in the sky.  
“Wow. Look at how beautiful this is.” Cas had said while gesturing to the sky in front of them.  
“Yes, it is,” said Dean without taking his eyes of Castiel. Dean knew it was cliché, but he finally understood the feeling of having something so beautiful in front of you that it outdid the stars.  
They sat and talked for hours. Dean was starting to get a bit cold, but he didn’t want to stop talking to Cas. He was so smart and interesting and funny. Dean didn’t think he had ever met such a perfect person before. It had been 2 hours since the sat at the wharf when they finally headed home. Castiel stood in front of the door to his apartment and turned to face Dean.  
\-----------Present Day-------------  
“Okay kids, that was enough for today! Time for bed.”  
“But Daaaaaaaaaad, you have to tell us what happens next!” Henry was sitting up now while Olivia hugged her pillow.  
“I promise to continue this tomorrow.” Dean kissed both of their foreheads then tucked them in again.  
He turned on their night light then turned off the lights in the room. He walked out of the room and was surprised by Cas standing in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
